


Outtake - Nightbirds Rückkehr, oder wie Kurt sechs Mal einem Superhelden begegnet

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 5 [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Episode Related, M/M, New York Arc
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 16:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Die überraschende (zumindest für Kurt) Rückkehr des Rächers in der Nacht und des Geheimbundes der Superhelden!  BLAM!  KAWUMM!Spekulative Future-Fic in Bushwick, NYC irgendwann nach Blaines Schulabschluss.





	Outtake - Nightbirds Rückkehr, oder wie Kurt sechs Mal einem Superhelden begegnet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Return of Nightbird, or Six Times Kurt Meets a Superhero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052647) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 

> Für die Missing Scenes habe ich in der Regel Fics ausgewählt, die absolut handlungskonform sind, um eben auch wirklich als Fehlende Szene gelten zu können. Es gibt aber ein paar sehr, sehr schöne, witzige Stories, die, wie in diesem Fall, von der Autorin als Zukunfsvision gedacht waren, aber dann leider von der Realität der Serie eingeholt und aus dem Rennen geschubst wurden. (in diesem Fall, weil zum Bsp Dani und Santana in der Serie kein Paar mehr sind, als Blaine nach dem Schulabschluss ebenfalls nach NYC kommt)  
Meine Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) liebt Nightbird genauso sehr wie ich (danke für deine Beta-Cheerleader-Dienste <3), und deshalb präsentiere ich hiermit in bewährter DVD-Tradition das erste Outtake der 5. Staffel: es ist inspiriert von Blaines 'Geheimbund der Superhelden' in 4x07 _'Dynamic Duets' / 'Dynamische Duette'._

Beim ersten Mal registriert Kurt fast gar nicht, was er da sieht.

Er schleppt sich mit dem letzten verbliebenen Rest Energie ins Loft und lässt sowohl seine Tasche als auch die Schlüssel neben der Tür auf den Boden fallen. Es ist ihm egal, dass Rachel sich über das Durcheinander beschweren wird – er hat einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, sie auch nur einen Schritt weiter zu tragen. Selbst an einem guten Tag dauert der Heimweg von seinem Arbeitsplatz im Diner bis hierher nach Bushwick lange, und heute ist definitiv kein guter Tag. Alles was er will ist, sich hinlegen und nie wieder bewegen.

Er ist bereits auf halbem Weg in sein ‘Schlafzimmer’, als er überhaupt erst bemerkt, dass er nicht allein in der Wohnung ist.

“Kurt?”, sagt Blaine und reißt ihn aus seiner Trance. “Wieso bist du zuhause?” Die Frage klingt ein wenig brüsk und als er weiter redet, bemüht er sich ganz offensichtlich, freundlicher zu klingen. “Ich meine, müsstest du nicht auf der Arbeit sein?”

”Ich glaube, ich habe mir von Rachel diesen Magen-Darm-Virus eingefangen”, antwortet Kurt und presst eine Hand auf seinen rebellierenden Magen. “Ich fühle mich schrecklich.” Er dreht sich zum Küchentisch um, wo Blaine, Sam und Artie sitzen.

Kurt schaut sie blinzelnd an. Sam trägt einen Anzug, den Kurt noch nie vorher gesehen hat, Artie hat eine Art künstliche Glatze aufgesetzt, und Blaine… trägt dieses seltsame schwarz-blaue Kostüm mit Brustpanzer und einen _Umhang_. Vor ihnen auf dem Tisch liegt eine Art Stadtplan. Außerdem scheint neben Blaines rechter Hand ein Hämmerchen zu liegen, wie man es bei Gerichtsverhandlungen benutzt.

Blaine räuspert sich und grinst nervös.

Kurt blickt von Sam zu Artie, dann zu Blaine und wieder zurück zu Sam. Das Bild vor seinen Augen verändert sich nicht… und es ergibt auch nicht wirklich mehr Sinn. “Was, in aller Welt, macht ihr… nein, wisst ihr was? Ich muss jetzt in mein Bett.”

Er dreht sich auf dem Absatz um und überlässt sie ihren Aktivitäten, was immer das auch bedeuten mag. Er fühlt sich viel zu schlecht, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Kurt schafft es gerade eben noch, seine Schuhe auszuziehen, dann fällt er mit dem Gesicht voran aufs Bett, nur um wenig später noch einmal kurz aufzuwachen, als Blaine ihm in seinen Pyjama hilft, ihm ein paar Schlucke Wasser einflößt und ihn ordentlich zudeckt.

Als er zwölf Stunden später aufwacht, mit Blaine in seinem normalen dunkelblauen Pyjama, knuffig zusammengerollt auf der anderen Seite des Bettes, versucht Kurt sich zu erinnern, was er da genau in seinem krankheitsbedingten Fieberwahn gesehen hat… und schreibt die ganze Sache schließlich ab als Halluzination infolge der fragwürdigen Medizin, die Santana ihm gegeben hat, bevor er vom Diner aufgebrochen ist.

*** * ***

Beim zweiten Mal ist es eher eine Überraschung.

“Das war das allerletzte Mal, dass ich einen Schnäppchen-Coupon für eine Kosmetikbehandlung eingelöst habe”, verkündet Rachel, als Kurt die Haustür zu ihrem Wohngebäude aufzieht, damit sie und Santana an ihm vorbei hineingehen können. “Wie können sie das eine Maniküre nennen, wenn sie dann nur _eine_ Hand machen? Das ist eine Frechheit!”

“Es erklärt jedenfalls, wieso es so billig war”, sagt Kurt vergleichsweise ruhig, denn sie haben diese Unterhaltung nun schon ganze drei Mal auf dem Heimweg von ihrem misslungenen Wellnessnachmittag geführt.

“Ich bin trotzdem der Meinung, wir hätten noch für die Gesichtsbehandlung bleiben sollen”, sagt Santana und geht Rachel voran die Treppe hoch.

“Machst du Witze? Wer weiß, was sie dann mit uns angestellt hätten!”, antwortet Rachel. “Das Peeling nur auf _einer _Gesichtshälfte anwenden? Eine Pflegemaske auftragen und sich dann weigern, sie wieder abzuwaschen?”

“So schlimm war es gar nicht”, wendet Kurt ein. “Das ist ein renommiertes Spa-Resort. Ihre Bewertungen auf Yelp waren gut. Da muss es irgendwo ein Missverständnis gegeben haben.”

Ich vertraue die Pflege meine Haut nicht einer Yelp-Bewertung an, Kurt. Mein Gesicht ist, nach meiner Stimme, mein zweitwichtigstes Kapital”, sagt Rachel, gestikuliert zu ihrem Gesicht hin und zeigt dann mit dem Finger auf ihn. “Genau wie bei dir. Eine einzige misslungene Gesichtsbehandlung könnte für jeden von uns beiden das Ende bedeuten.”

“Und _mein _Gesicht ist nicht wichtig, oder was?”, fragt Santana, als sie die Tür zum Loft erreichen, und holt die Schlüssel aus ihrer Manteltasche.

“Oh nein, dein Kapital sind deine Brüste”, sagt Rachel mit einem abschätzigen Schulterzucken. “Du wärst aus dem Schneider.”

Santana schiebt herausfordernd die Hüfte vor und zieht die Augenbrauen hoch. “Entschuldige mal – hast du schon mal gesehen, was ich so an Trinkgeldern kriege? Ich hab viel mehr als du.”

“Ja, das stimmt”, sagt Rachel mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf Santanas Brustkorb. “Ich will nicht sagen, dass du nicht auch eine gute Stimme hast, aber wir wissen alle ganz genau, was dir das Geld einbringt.”

“Also erstens habe ich sowohl Titten, als auch A–“, setzt Santana an und Kurt nimmt ihr die Schlüssel aus der Hand, bevor sie sie als Waffe benutzen kann.

“Kommt jetzt”, sagt er und schließt die Tür auf. “Lasst uns reingehen, eine Gesichtsmaske auflegen und uns lustig machen über den Rest unserer Kollegen, anstatt so zu tun als wären wir zu Gast in der Jerry Springer Show.”

“Ich bin nicht – “, fängt Santana schon wieder an, aber die Worte bleiben ihr im Hals stecken, als sie die Tür aufschieben und hineingehen… denn dort sitzen schon wieder Sam, Blaine und Artie am Küchentisch, in dieselben seltsamen Kostüme gekleidet, von denen Kurt sich so sicher war, dass er sie sich nur eingebildet hatte. Auch das Hämmerchen ist da.

“Ähm, und was macht _ihr _da?”, fragt Rachel, während Kurt dasteht wie angewurzelt.

“Ist heute vielleicht Deppenabend und keiner hat mir Bescheid gesagt?”, fragt Santana.

Artie schiebt nervös die Glatze auf seinem Kopf hin und her und sagt: “Also...”

“Also eigentlich sind wir alle Super – “, setzt Sam gerade begeistert an.

“Es ist ein Club!”, schneidet ihm Blaine das Wort ab. Sein Ton ist energisch und sein Lächeln wirkt aufgesetzt. Sein Blick zuckt hin zu Kurt und dann wieder weg. "An der McKinley waren wir alle zusammen in einem Club und wir dachten, das sollten wir in New York weiterführen.” Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist ungewohnt regungslos.

Kurt starrt sie einen Moment lang an, denn ihm wird gerade klar, dass er letzte Woche _nicht _halluziniert hat… und wieso ist das jetzt irgendwie nicht wirklich ein Trost? Er holt tief Luft und schaut nochmal hin.

Es ist seltsam, ja. Sehr seltsam. Blaine scheint nervös zu sein und in seinem Blick ist ein Flehen, aber Kurt ist ziemlich sicher, dass das damit zu tun hat, dass sie sie überrascht haben und nicht, weil er von seinen Kumpels in eine Gruppenzwang-Situation gedrängt wurde, aus der er gerettet werden will. Außerdem sind Sam und Artie seine Freunde, weshalb Kurt darauf vertrauen muss, dass alles in Ordnung ist.

Also beschließt Kurt, darauf zu vertrauen. Auch wenn das hier verrückt ist.

“Also, das Spa-Resort war ein Reinfall, deshalb werden wir hier einen Wellnessabend veranstalten”, sagt er und sieht, wie sich auf Blaines Gesicht Erleichterung breitmacht, angesichts des Themawechsels. “Maniküren und Gesichtsmasken im Pyjama, eine Flasche Wein und ganz viel Getratsche.”

Rachel hakt sich besitzergreifend bei Kurt ein. “Außer Kurt sind keine Jungs erlaubt. Auch wenn ihr allesamt eine Peelingbehandlung gebrauchen könntet. Na ja, außer Blaine. Er pflegt seine Haut absolut vorbildlich.”

Kurt lächelt sie dankbar an, weil es stimmt.

“Los, wir machen es in Kurts Zimmer”, sagt Santana. “Bei ihm gibt es die interessanteren Spielzeuge zu entdecken, wenn er erst zu betrunken ist, um mich zu stoppen.”

“Wir werden es in _Rachels _Zimmer machen”, verkündet Kurt in die Runde – er wird Santanas Neugier nicht vermissen, wenn er und Blaine eines Tages ausziehen. Es ist so nervtötend, wenn sie immer dann wenn es zur Sache geht, erst alles aus der Tiefe der Schubladen und Schachteln herauskramen müssen, was sie dort versteckt halten. “Ich bringe euch alles, was wir brauchen. Santana, du holst den Wein. Rachel, du versteckst alles, von dem du nicht willst, dass Santana es findet.”

Rachel eilt in ihren Teil des Lofts und als Kurt und Santana dazu kommen, schließt er sorgfältig den ‘Vorhang zur Wahrung der Privatsphäre’. Er weiß, dass sie keine Zuschauer wollen, während sie sich aufhübschen und über einem Glas Wein herumtratschen, und es ist ganz eindeutig, dass es den Jungs ebenso geht.

Aus dem Wohnbereich hören sie ein paar Mal lautes Rufen von den Jungs. Einmal klingt es verdächtig nach einem Kriegsschrei von Artie, der Kurt so sehr erschreckt, dass er beinahe Santanas Finger lackiert anstatt ihres Nagels, aber als sie schließlich alle heraus stolpern (etwas unsicher auf den Beinen vom Wein), um sich die getrockneten Masken abzuwaschen, sind Sam und Artie gegangen und Blaine hat wieder seine normalen Sachen an, sitzt auf dem Sofa und schaut sich eine Dokumentation an.

“Alles in Ordnung?”, fragt Kurt, als er aus dem Badezimmer zurückkommt, das Gesicht frisch gewaschen und nur ein klein wenig beschwipst, aber angenehm aufgewärmt vom Alkohol in seinem Blut und all dem neuen Tratsch, den er erfahren hat.

“Ja, und bei dir?” Blaine hebt den Arm an, um ihm den Platz an seiner Seite anzubieten und Kurt setzt sich glücklich auf seinen Lieblingsplatz, wo Blaine ihm dann den Arm um die Schultern legt.

“Alles ist gut”, sagt Kurt lächelnd. Er schmiegt sich an Blaines warme Brust und schließt seufzend die Augen, zufrieden wie eine Katze. “Hattest du heute Abend Spaß?”

“Mmh-mmh”, summt Blaine in Kurts Haar. Keine weitere Erklärung.

Es fällt Kurt schwer, nicht zu fragen, was das alles bedeutet hat. Er möchte es wirklich gern wissen. Da waren _Kostüme _involviert!

Aber Blaine scheint so glücklich zu sein, dass Kurt nicht wirklich besorgt ist – nur neugierig – und als Santana eine Minute später dazustößt, rückt Kurt ein wenig zur Seite, um ihr Platz zu machen und lässt die Sache auf sich beruhen.

*** * ***

Beim dritten Mal wird es langsam bedenklich.

Mit einer Tasche voller Einkäufe steigt Kurt die Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung hoch, als er über sich vertrautes Gelächter hört und ihm polternde Schritte entgegen kommen. Er bleibt stehen und drückt sich eng an die Wand, um seine Freunde vorbeizulassen.

Zuerst Sam und dann Blaine – wow, dieses Outfit ist sehr viel attraktiver als es eigentlich sein dürfte und es löst in Kurts Bauch ein seltsames Kribbeln aus – kommen in voller Kostümierung die Treppe herunter gedonnert. Direkt hinter ihnen ist jemand, der ganz in Schwarz gekleidet ist, mit einer glitzernden Augenmaske und einem Umhang.

“_Elliott?”_, fragt Kurt fassungslos und bestaunt mit offenem Mund das vertraute Profil und das volle, dunkle, großartige und gegenwärtig glitzerbestäubte Haar.

“Psst, verrat nicht meine geheime Identität”, sagt Elliott und zwinkert ihm zu.

Kurt starrt die drei an, die ein, zwei Treppenstufen über ihm stehengeblieben sind. “Was habt ihr denn vor?”, fragt er. Er blickt die Treppe hinunter und ihm wird klar, dass es nur einen Ort gibt, an den sie gehen können. “Wollt ihr so etwa nach _draußen _gehen?”

“Im Comicbuch-Laden kriegen sie heute die neuen Ausgaben rein”, erklärt Sam in einer Stimme, die Kurt beim besten Willen nicht zuordnen kann. Es muss eine seiner neuen Imitationen sein. An der muss er auf jeden Fall noch arbeiten.

Kurt schüttelt den Kopf. Der Comic-Laden ist _vier _Blocks entfernt. “Aber...”

“Wir sind bald wieder zurück”, sagt Blaine und tätschelt Kurts Arm. “Sam will unbedingt die neue 'Black Widow' ergattern, bevor sie ausverkauft ist.”

“Und ich bin nur dabei für den Applaus entlang des Weges”, gesteht Elliott.

“Ich...”, setzt Kurt an, aber ihm fällt nichts ein, was er zu dreien seiner Freunde sagen könnte, die auf den Straßen New Yorks in _Kostümen _herumlaufen wollen. Sie werden ausgelacht werden. Sie werden zusammengeschlagen werden. Sie werden in dem Fotoblog _Humans of New York _auftauchen, noch bevor er selbst von Bill Cunningham fotografiert worden ist.

“Kommt jetzt!” Sam poltert noch ein paar Stufen hinunter. “Das Blonde Chamäleon hat keine Zeit für Fragen!”

“Aber...”, startet Kurt einen zweiten Versuch, aber Sam und Elliott rennen die Treppe hinab und überspringen die letzten paar Stufen zur nächstliegenden Etage.

Blaine folgt ihnen langsamer hinterher. “Bis später!”, ruft er Kurt zu und mit einem Winken und einem eindrucksvoll wirbelnden Umhang verschwindet er mit den anderen hinaus auf die Straßen New Yorks.

Kurt starrt ihnen noch eine Minute lang hinterher, bevor er sich umdreht und hinauf in die Wohnung geht. “Okay, ich brauche ganz dringend ein paar Antworten”, murmelt er vor sich hin. “Das wird jetzt langsam lächerlich.”

*** * ***

Das vierte Mal ist irgendwie süß.

Kurt ist gerade bei seiner letzten Yoga-Übung, als er von einem lauten Krachen draußen auf dem Flur aus seiner Ruhe aufgeschreckt wird. Er entspannt sich aus der Berghaltung, die er gerade eingenommen hatte, als Sam und Blaine – natürlich in voller Kostümierung – hereinkommen mit der großen Werkzeugkiste, die Kurt unter der Küchenspüle aufbewahrt. Sie sind beide ziemlich durchnässt und hinterlassen eine Spur kleiner Tropfen auf dem Boden, von denen Kurt hofft, dass es Wasser ist. Und Blaine hat etwas unter dem Arm, das aussieht wie ein in Frischhaltefolie gewickelter Teller mit selbstgebackenen Keksen.

“Will ich es wissen?”, fragt Kurt.

Blaine lässt unglücklich die Schultern sinken, als er ihn sieht und es ist Sam, der antwortet. “Wir waren draußen und haben an unserem Plan gearbeitet, an welchen Plätzen die Stadt aus Sicherheitsgründen eine neue Beleuchtung installieren sollte, als Mrs O'Keefe heimgekommen ist. Also haben wir ihr geholfen, ihre Einkäufe nach oben zu tragen. Aber als wir in ihre Wohnung kamen, sahen wir, dass das Schloss kaputt war, also haben wir Werkzeug geholt, um es für sie zu reparieren, und _dann _hörten wir plötzlich ihre tropfende Spüle, also haben wir auch das restliche Werkzeug geholt, um auch den Wasserhahn zu reparieren.”

“Euch ist aber schon klar, dass dieses Wohngebäude einen Hausmeister hat, oder?”, fragt Kurt und schaut Blaine dabei zu, wie er das Werkzeug wegräumt. “Jemanden, der dafür bezahlt wird, Sachen zu reparieren?”

“Ja, aber wir waren gerade vor Ort”, sagt Sam. “Und wir sind Superhelden. Es ist unsere Pflicht.”

Kurt macht den Mund auf, um darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie nur so tun, als seien sie Superhelden, macht ihn wieder zu und beschließt, dass er sich wirklich nicht darauf einlassen möchte. “Kommt schon, ich hol euch ein paar Handtücher, damit ihr nicht ausseht wie ertrunkene Ratten, während ihr die Welt rettet.”

“Danke!”, sagt Sam. “Du bist der Beste.”

Kurt holt aus dem Badezimmer zwei saubere Handtücher, gibt eins Sam und folgt dann Blaine, als der sich schweigend in ihr Schlafzimmer zurückzieht. “Alles okay?”, fragt er, als sie allein sind.

“Ja, mir geht's gut”, sagt Blaine. Er zieht seinen triefenden Umhang aus und hält ihn für einen Moment vor sich, bevor er ihn über seinen Arm faltet. Dann fängt er an, die nassen Handschuhe auszuziehen.

Kurt verschränkt die Arme vor seiner Brust. “Du siehst aber nicht aus, als ginge es dir gut. Du schaust mich kaum an.”

Als Blaine den Blick hebt, kann Kurt die Verlegenheit in seinen Augen sehen. “Ich wollte nur nicht, dass du erfährst, was wir für eine Sauerei veranstaltet haben, bevor wir wussten, wie wir es richtig machen”, erklärt er mit einem verlegenen Lächeln. “Die ersten Reparaturanleitungen, die wir gegoogelt hatten, waren ganz verkehrt für die Art von Mischbatterie, die sie hat. Aber wir haben's geschafft. Nichts tropft mehr!” Sein Lächeln wird etwas schief. “Na ja, außer uns.”

“Okay”, sagt Kurt langsam. “Obwohl ich nicht weiß, wieso du überhaupt auf die Idee kommst, ich würde von dir erwarten, dass du ein guter Klempner bist.” Er schüttelt den Kopf, denn darum geht es hier gar nicht. “Eigentlich verstehe ich überhaupt nichts mehr. Ich dachte, du hättest gesagt, das wäre ein Superhelden-Club, Blaine. Einer, bei dem man sich verkleidet und mit seinen Freunden Spaß hat. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass ihr an der McKinley Klempnerarbeiten gemacht habt.”

“Nein, aber wir haben eine Lebensmittelsammlung organisiert”, sagt Blaine, und faltet die Handschuhe zusammen, als er sie endlich aushat. “Dort haben wir auch versucht, Gutes zu tun.”

“Und jetzt gehört dazu die Reparatur tropfender Wasserhähne?”

“Zumindest heute”, antwortet Blaine schulterzuckend, als wäre es so einfach. “Wir haben Kekse dafür bekommen.”

Kurt hebt die Hand, um die Verzierung auf Blaines Brustpanzer zu berühren, bemerkt seinen gutherzigen, wenn auch besorgten Blick... und muss lächeln. Es ist absolut lächerlich, das ist es wirklich, aber Blaine meint es so gut. Es ist so süß. Kurt kann deswegen nicht böse sein.

“Nightbird ist also so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Pfadfinder”, sagt er liebevoll. “Nur mit Schwulenrechten und besseren Outfits.”

Blaines Blick schießt zurück auf Kurts Gesicht und er strahlt wie ein Weihnachtsbaum. “Gefällt dir das Outfit?”

Kurt betrachtet ihn von Kopf bis tropfnassem Fuß. Es ist nicht unbedingt etwas, das er entworfen hätte, aber es steht Blaine wirklich ausnehmend gut. Er kann sehen, wie viel Sorgfalt darin steckt und er weiß, dass Tina ihm letztes Jahr dabei geholfen haben muss, es zusammenzustellen. Nie im Leben könnte Blaine solch akkurate Nähte machen. Und er hätte auf keinen Fall gewusst, wie man den Stoff an die Rundung seines Hinterns anpasst.

Andererseits ist Kurt nicht objektiv, wenn es um Blaine geht. Er würde in allem gut aussehen, aber es kommt darauf an, worin er _am Besten _aussieht.

Kurt gibt einen zustimmenden Ton von sich. “Ich hätte hier und da ein paar Vorschläge, aber alles in allem ist es ein Volltreffer.”

“Dann werde ich mich unbedingt an dich wenden, wenn wir unsere Charaktere neu definieren", sagt Blaine mit zunehmender Begeisterung. “Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du dabei helfen wolltest.”

“Beim Neudefinieren eurer Charaktere?”, fragt Kurt.

Blaine beugt sich vor und gibt ihm einen schnellen Schmatz auf den Mund. “All die wichtigen Franchises machen das. Artie sagt, wir sind im nächsten Jahr fällig. Es wird so großartig sein, deine Hilfe zu haben für meinen neuen Look!” Er greift nach den Verschlüssen seines Kostüms.

Kurt nickt nur und streckt die Hand aus, um Blaine den triefenden Umhang abzunehmen – und er fragt sich, was er sich da gerade eingebrockt hat.

*** * ***

Das fünfte Mal kommt wirklich ungelegen.

Kurt hat Blaine unter sich in die Sofapolster gedrückt, Blaines Fliege und die obersten Knöpfe seines Hemdes sind so weit geöffnet, dass Kurts Mund problemlos die warme, reizvolle Haut seines Brustkorbs erkunden kann. Blaine ist hart und er stöhnt. Kurt ist hart und reibt sich an ihm und er ist gerade im Begriff, seine Hand zwischen ihre Körper zu schieben, um Blaines Hosenschlitz aufzumachen, als es laut an der Wohnungstür klopft.

“Nein”, sagt Kurt, denn es ist zwei Uhr nachmittags, die Wohnung gehört ihnen ganz allein, für noch mindestens eine weitere Stunde, und sein Mund will jetzt wirklich ganz dringend mehr von Blaine erkunden.

“Kurt”, jammert Blaine und zupft an Kurts Hemd und Kurt wird klar, dass Blaine das Klopfen womöglich gar nicht gehört hat, was bedeutet, dass er sogar noch angetörnter ist als Kurt erwartet hat – und diese Vorstellung ist _so heiß_.

Kurt bedeckt Blaines Erektion durch seine Jeans hindurch mit der Hand, reibt ein paar Mal kräftig darüber und beobachtet, wie Blaine das Blut in die Wangen schießt und er sich unter ihm windet vor Lust.

“Kurt”, sagt Blaine noch einmal und zieht ihn zu sich hinab für einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss.

Da klopft es erneut mehrmals laut an der Tür. “Blaine, bist du da?” Es ist Sams Stimme und Kurt hält für einen kurzen Augenblick inne.

Auch Blaine hält kurz still und schüttelt dann den Kopf. “Nein, ist mir egal. Er will wahrscheinlich nur ein Videospiel spielen.” Seine Hände machen sich an Kurts Hemd zu schaffen und versuchen, es ihm auszuziehen.

“Zuerst die Hose”, sagt Kurt, setzt sich auf seine Knie zurück und zieht an Blaines Gürtel, denn es ist ihm vollkommen egal, ob er selbst noch etwas anhat, aber genau jetzt braucht er dringend sehr viel mehr von Blaines Haut.

Blaine hebt stöhnend sein Becken an, um Kurt die Arbeit zu erleichtern. Der Anblick von ein paar Zentimetern von Blaines Bauch und der harten, pulsierenden Kontur seiner Erektion in der Hose lässt Kurt das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen. Die Art wie Blaine sich begierig unter Kurts Berührungen windet, lässt ihm das Blut durch die Adern rauschen. Vielleicht müssen doch noch mehr Kleidungsstücke verschwinden. Vielleicht wird er sich richtig viel Zeit lassen und sich in Blaine versenken anstatt ihm nur einen zu blasen. Vielleicht will er –

“Blaine!”, ruft Sam schon wieder.

Blaines greift nach seinem Gürtel, um Kurt dabei zu helfen, ihn endlich aufzukriegen. “Beeil dich, Kurt, mach schon.”

Sam hämmert mehrmals donnernd gegen die Tür. “Nightbird!”

Blaine erstarrt: sein Becken sinkt zurück in die Polster und seine Hände werden schlaff.

“Blaine”, zischt Kurt warnend und ziemlich bestürzt, denn sie können jetzt nicht einfach so aufhören – nicht jetzt. Sie sind so kurz davor. Sie sind noch nicht mal beim besten Teil angelangt. Sein ganzer Körper bebt vor Begierde.

“Einen Moment noch!”, ruft Blaine zur Tür.

Kurt schaut ihn fassungslos an und lässt die Hände schwer auf Blaines Oberschenkel fallen. “Blaine!”

“Tut mir leid.” Blaine krabbelt unter ihm heraus und verzieht schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als wären seine Hosen unangenehm eng – und das geschieht ihm gerade recht, denkt Kurt ohne das geringste Mitgefühl – dann umfasst er Kurts Gesicht und küsst ihn innig. Als er sich von ihm löst, sind Blaines Augen dunkel, die Pupillen geweitet vor Lust, aber... er zieht sich trotzdem zurück. “Tut mir leid, aber das ist ein Notfall.”

Kurt starrt ihn nur an, denn er kann sich nicht vorstellen, wie sich mit seinem Freund zusammen als Superheld zu verkleiden, ein Notfall sein kann – _vor allem verglichen mit dem Sex, den sie gerade dabei waren zu haben._

“Tut mir leid”, sagt Blaine noch einmal, steht vom Sofa auf, zieht sein Hemd nach unten, um seine Erektion zu verbergen und geht zur Tür.

Schockiert und zunehmend verärgert, legt Kurt ein Sofakissen auf seinen Schoß und versucht nicht einmal, seinen wütenden Blick zu unterdrücken, als Sam in Sicht kommt.

“Böses ist im Gange!”, verkündet Sam. Er ist natürlich bereits voll kostümiert. “Jemand hat einen Pappkarton voller hilfloser Katzenbabys in der Gasse neben Dr. Ys Wohnung abgestellt und wir müssen sie noch vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit ins Tierheim bringen.”

“Wer tut so was?”, fragt Blaine entsetzt.

“Bösewichte?”, meint Sam schulterzuckend, so als sei das doch ganz offensichtlich. “Jetzt zieh dich schon um. Die Katzen New Yorks brauchen dich, Nightbird!”

Blaine nickt und eilt ins Schlafzimmer, denn _natürlich _können sich seine Freunde nicht selbst um eine Schachtel voller Katzenbabys kümmern.

“Hallo Kurt”, winkt Sam fröhlich vom Eingang her. “Wie geht's so?”

“Hallo”, sagt Kurt zähneknirschend, befiehlt seiner Erektion, zu verschwinden und nimmt sich fest vor, dass Blaine ihm das heute Abend wiedergutmachen muss. Und zwar sehr ausführlich. Womöglich sogar zweimal.

“Wag es ja nicht, ein Kätzchen nachhause zu bringen!”, ruft er Blaine über die Schulter hinterher.

*** * ***

Beim sechsten Mal beginnt Kurt langsam zu verstehen.

Er macht die Tür auf, nur um Dani vor sich zu sehen: angezogen wie Wonder Woman, aber ganz in gold, steht sie breitbeinig im Hausflur, die Hände in die Hüften gestützt. Sie trägt sogar ein goldglänzendes Plastik-Diadem im Haar. “Oh Gott, nicht auch noch du”, sagt er, lässt die Hände sinken und tritt einen Schritt zurück, um sie hereinzulassen.

“Lady Sunshine ist hier!”, verkündet sie und hält ihre Pose noch einen Augenblick länger, bevor sie hereinkommt.

“Oh, du siehst toll aus!”, ruft Blaine, der den Kopf hinter dem Schlafzimmervorhang hervorstreckt. “Ich bin in einer Minute da.” Er verschwindet wieder.

“Was ist los?”, fragt Kurt.

Dani tätschelt herablassend seine Schulter, grinst dabei jedoch so wohlwollend und breit, dass der Effekt verloren geht. "Zerbrich dir darüber nicht deinen hübschen Kopf, Süßer”, sagt sie. “Das ist ein Fall für Superhelden.”

“Ich dachte, das war ein McKinley Club”, sagt er ratlos. Blaine hatte ihm einen langen Vortrag gehalten zum Thema: alte Freundschaften pflegen und auch als Erwachsener seine kindliche Spielfreude nicht verlieren. Und obwohl Kurt eine Ahnung hatte, dass mehr dahinter steckte, so hatte er doch angenommen, dass die Gruppe eher klein bleiben würde.

“New York ist viel größer als Lima”, sagt sie und schwenkt ihren Umhang leicht hin und her. Sie sieht so begeistert aus, dass es ihm schwerfällt, seinen Unmut darüber aufrechtzuerhalten, dass sie jetzt auch noch mitmacht und sich dieser Unfug deshalb länger hinziehen wird als nötig. “Es gibt mehr Böses zu bekämpfen und deshalb auch mehr Superhelden, die sich darum kümmern.”

Kurt beugt sich vor und fragt leise murmelnd: “Dir ist aber schon klar, dass ihr keine richtigen Superhelden seid, oder?”

Dani lacht nur. “Psst.”

“Lima Heights ist bereit, den Bösewichten in den Arsch zu treten”, kommt Santanas Stimme von der Badezimmertür. Sie trägt einen glänzenden Bodysuit mit hohen, schwarzen Stiefeln und hat ihr Haar in einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, der ihr auf den Rücken hängt.

“_Ohne Witze!”, _sagt Kurt zu ihr und zieht die Augenbrauen so hoch wie irgend möglich. “Du auch?”

Santana stolziert zu Dani hinüber und gibt ihr einen Kuss. “Mir ist jede Ausrede recht, mein Mädchen in einem hautengen Anzug zu sehen. Außerdem bin ich immer dafür zu haben, in den Park zu gehen und ein paar Kinder zu piesacken.”

Kurts Augenbrauen schaffen es irgendwie noch höher hinauf. _“Was?”_

Dani schüttelt den Kopf. “Wir gehen zum Spielplatz und hindern die HighSchool Kids daran, die Kleinen auf ihrem Heimweg von der Schule zu ärgern. Und um zu schaukeln, denn Schaukeln sind der Hammer.”

“Wirklich?”, fragt Kurt.

“Das ist jedenfalls der Plan. In erster Linie hängen wir zusammen ab, tun so als hätten wir Ahnung von Parkour und sind als zusätzliche Aufpasser zur Stelle, wenn die Grundschule Unterrichtsschluss hat. Aber ich kann nicht voraussagen, was passieren wird, falls King Kong auftaucht.” Dani demonstriert einen beeindruckenden Karatetritt.

Wenn Kurt so recht bedenkt, was Dani da erzählt, dann kann er plötzlich verstehen, warum Blaine so auf dieses Superhelden-Dings steht. Es geht nicht nur ums Verkleiden und die Vereitelung eingebildeter Verschwörungen böser Nachbarn, wie zum Beispiel, wer die Müllcontainer ihres Mietshauses mit Styropor-Verpackungschips vollmacht (jemand, der einen Block weiter wohnt), oder wer Mrs Grimaldis Sonntagszeitung klaut (der Typ aus 3A), sondern es geht um viel mehr. Und es ist gleichzeitig kindisch und ernst gemeint; etwas, das er mit seinen Freunden zusammen macht; etwas, das bedeutungsvoll und echt ist; etwas, das ihm das Gefühl gibt, etwas zurückzugeben; etwas das Blaines Seele auf vielfältige Weise erfüllt.

Oh.

Es ist nicht nur ein Spiel. Natürlich ist es auch genau _das, _aber es ist auch noch etwas anderes, etwas wirklich _Wichtiges_.

“Entschuldigt mich bitte”, sagt Kurt und geht in ihr Schlafzimmer.

Blaine hat schon seinen Anzug an, aber er müht sich noch mit seinem Umhang ab, der einfach nicht richtig fallen will.

“Hier.” Kurt dreht Blaine an den Schultern zu dem großen Standspiegel um, nimmt ihm den Umhang ab und befestigt ihn sorgfältig. Er streicht mit den Händen daran hinab, um sicherzustellen, dass er frei schwingen kann.

“Danke”, sagt Blaine und der Spiegel reflektiert sein Lächeln. Irgendwie sieht er als Nightbird größer aus; vielleicht hat er eine Schuherhöhung. Oder vielleicht ist es auch so, dass sein Alter Ego ihn aufrechter stehen lässt, ihm ein Gefühl der Sicherheit verleiht – Teil eines Teams zu sein mit einer einfachen Aufgabe in dieser verrückten, komplizierten Welt.

“Wie ich sehe wächst deine Superheldenliga”, sagt Kurt, der hinter ihm steht, die Hände immer noch auf Blaines Schultern ruhend.

“Eigentlich ist es ein Bündnis”, korrigiert ihn Blaine. Er zieht seine Handschuhe an und zupft sie sorgfältig zurecht.

Kurt legt den Kopf schräg und betrachtet Blaine im Spiegel. “_Ich _habe kein Kostüm.”

Blaine hält inne und blickt überrascht hoch. Er dreht sich wieder zu Kurt um. “Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du eins willst. Du hast so viel um die Ohren mit der Schule und deiner Arbeit und dem andern Kram.”

“Und du auch”, sagt Kurt. “Willst _du_, dass ich mitmache? Ich will mich nicht in alles hineindrängen, was du machst, aber falls du mich dabeihaben _wolltest_, dann will ich sichergehen, dass du es mir sagst.”

“Du wärst natürlich willkommen”, antwortet Blaine und ergreift Kurts Hände. Seine Handschuhe fühlen sich kühl an auf Kurts Haut – kein Vergleich zu Blaines immer warmen Händen. “Jederzeit. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass die Abstimmung über deinen Beitritt positiv ausfällt.” Er lächelt und schaut einen kurzen Moment auf ihre Hände hinab. “Aber ehrlich gesagt ist es okay, wenn du nicht willst. Ich _muss _dich nicht dabeihaben.”

“Bist du sicher?”, fragt Kurt.

“Ja.” Blaine tritt noch ein wenig näher und lächelt liebevoll. Die Sorge in Kurts Brust, dass Blaine das wahre Ausmaß dieser Sache vor ihm verheimlicht hat, weil er befürchtet, dass Kurt lachen oder es nicht verstehen könnte, löst sich in Nichts auf und verschwindet. Kurt _muss _nicht teilhaben an Blaines Art und Weise, mit den Menschen und der Welt um ihn herum in Kontakt zu treten und das ist auch okay. “Außerdem gefällt es Nightbird, wenn er nach einem Tag voller Abenteuer und Welten-Rettung zu dir nachhause kommen kann.”

“Ich bin nicht sicher, ob es mir gefällt, die Rolle der Freundin einzunehmen, die zuhause sitzt und wartet”, sagt Kurt mit trockenem Humor.

“Freund! Nightbird hat sich geoutet – in jeder seiner beiden Identitäten”, erklärt Blaine stolz.

“Verlobter”, erinnert Kurt ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

“Verlobter”, stimmt Blaine zu. Er drückt Kurts Hände und senkt verschwörerisch die Stimme. “Aber diese Tatsache versuchen wir geheim zu halten. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass du ins Zielvisier gerätst.”

Kurt lacht leise und fragt sich, wie viele Seiten von Blaine er im Laufe der Jahre noch kennenlernen wird; wie viele süße und verrückte Seiten von ihm es noch zu entdecken und näher zu erkunden gibt. Blaine mag meistens ein offenes Buch für ihn sein, aber es scheint, als würden immer wieder neue Kapitel geschrieben.

Es erfüllt Kurt mit Freude, das zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es immer wunderbar und aufregend für ihn sein wird, mit Blaine zusammen zu sein.

Er hofft, dass nicht jedes dieser Kapitel von einem Blaine handelt, der Kostüme trägt und in aller Öffentlichkeit über Parkbänke hechtet, aber diese Diskussion hebt er sich für einen anderen Tag auf.

“In Ordnung. Dann mach dich also auf den Weg, um das Böse zu bekämpfen”, sagt Kurt mit einem Kloß im Hals. “Ich werde hierbleiben und das Abendessen machen. Nicht weil ich der Verlobte bin, sondern weil ich heute Abend damit an der Reihe bin.”

Blaine grinst übers ganze Gesicht und drückt noch einmal Kurts Hände. “Ich sorge dafür, dass wir rechtzeitig zurück sind.”

Kurt beugt sich vor und küsst ihn, sanft und süß, und er kann nicht verhindern, dass ihn ein Schauer überläuft, als Blaines Umhang um sie herumschwingt, als Blaine ihn für einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss fest in die Arme schließt. Es ist wirklich romantisch, von Blaine _so _umschlungen zu sein, von seinen starken, gepanzerten Armen gehalten zu werden und Kurt hat schon immer eine theatralische Ader gehabt. Sein Gesicht ist erhitzt, als Blaine ihn schließlich freigibt und seine Stimme zittert, als er herausbringt: “Gut, du bist nämlich mit dem Tischdecken dran.”

Blaine hebt Kurts Hand an seine Lippen, bevor er einen Schritt zurücktritt und sich mit herrlich aufgebauschtem Umhang zum Gehen wendet. “Das würde ich um nichts in der Welt verpassen.”

“Außer sie müsste zuerst gerettet werden”, sagt Kurt und in seinem Bauch kribbelt es immer noch.

Blaine strahlt ihn von der Tür aus an und schenkt ihm ein breites, glückliches Lächeln. “Nicht einmal dann”, verspricht er und wirft ihm einen letzten Handkuss zu, bevor er sich seinen Freunden auf ihrem nächsten Abenteuer anschließt.

Kurt hat kein Problem damit, zuhause zu bleiben. Er ist hier glücklich.

Dieses Superhelden-Zeug ist nicht wirklich sein Ding und eigentlich hat er genug anderes zu tun, aber – überlegt er lächelnd auf dem Weg in die Küche – vielleicht wird er sich demnächst selbst ein fabelhaftes Kostüm zusammenstellen und sich Blaine einfach anschließen.

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Ihr dürft gern Kudos und/oder einen Kommentar hinterlassen, wenn es euch gefallen hat. <3


End file.
